Smile
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: En Grozny Grad,cierto Coronel decide poner en marcha su sentido creativo...pero vendrá su musoa ayudarle cuando le entre un bloqueo? YAOI Volgin x Raikov


Disclaimer: este es un fanfic (o drabble) yaoi...si no te gusta el género no lo leas y guárdate las flames donde te quepan.Aunque se aceptan críticas constructivas.Aquí he pretendido mostrar una calidad cotidiana de los personajes,en un ambiente tranquilo e íntimo,por eso se comportan de una forma más relajada e intelectual (así me libro de críticas por OOC XD).Por último decir que los personajes y demás pertenecen a Hideo Kojima y a Konami,no a mí.Disfrutad!!

**улыбка (Smile)**

Un trazo...dos, tres; el ojo izquierdo estaba acabado, había acabado de formar la línea que contenía las largas y elegantes pestañas en los cálidos y cristalinos ojos azules.

La línea de la cara hecha de una sola vez, una suave curva que sostenía la belleza inmaculada de aquella criatura.

El cabello, hecho en etéreas pinceladas grisáceas, aunque en la realidad fuera comparable al brillo del sol sobre el Dolinovodno.

El cuello largo, esbelto, continuando en unos finos a la par que fuertes hombros, unidos ambos por una hermosa clavícula que, nada más verla, invitaba a ser besada.

El Coronel admiró su creación con ojos satisfechos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; aunque ese gesto murió pronto al reparar en un error: aquel dibujo carecía de boca, de expresión.

Volgin cogió el carboncillo firmemente, dispuesto a enmendar su fallo, pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que rozaba el papel.

"Pero...qué expresión debería tener?"pensó"me encantan todas sus emociones...cuando llora, se averguenza, enfada, me reprocha o se excita...me gusta todo de él!!Cómo voy a decidirme?"

Sumido en sus cabilaciones, se sobresaltó al oír llamar a la puerta de su barracón.

-Adelante!-masculló Volgin mientras guardaba su trabajo celosamente en un cajón del escritorio.

Entró en la habitación un hombre jóven vestido de oficial, saludando de forma militar.

-Coronel, señor...

-Ah, Ivan-dijo, intentando por todos los medios retener su emoción al verle-sabes que tú no necesitas llamar-le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a pasar.

El hombre entró y se puso enfrente de Volgin que, sin darse cuenta se embelesaba observándole caminar.

-Parece preocupado, mi Coronel-Raikov acercó su rostro al de su superior-puedo ayudarle?

Volgin sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano enguantada.

-No, Ivan...solamente estoy atascado con uno de mis proyectos, nada más.

-Bueno, entonces no tiene de que preocuparse, señor; usted es el hombre más inteligente del mundo, encontrará la solución, estoy convencido.

Y ahí estaba, la luz del pequeño dios de Volgin dándole de lleno, la expresión más hermosa del universo, la sonrisa de Ivan Raidenovich Raikov; no un gesto sádico o de auto confianza, sino sincero y puro como la nieve sobre Groznyj Grad.

El Coronel tuvo que retenerse para no lanzársele encima; se levantó de su silla y lo acercó a su cuerpo en un suave y a la vez firme abrazo; el Major se ruborizó ante esta muestra de cariño mientras sus manos se aferraban fuermente al abrigo del Thunderbolt.

Poco a poco, entre besos y caricias que servían como excusa para ir deshaciéndose de la, cada vez más, estorbosa ropa, se fueron acercando al inmenso camastro del Coronel, en el que finalmente se sentaron.Raikov se encontró a sí mismo ya sin camisa...y así empezó para él la pérdida de su razocinio entremedias de una tormenta infinita de rayos azulados y desesperadas caricias.

* * *

El Major despertó de su bien merecido sueño; se giró para descubrir que el Coronel no se encontraba a su lado, y una vista por la habitación le hizo entender que no se encontraba allí en absoluto.

De repente sus ojos se posaron en la mesa del escritorio, en donde le pareció ver una hoja encima puesta en vertical.

Se levantó curioso, tapándose sin demasiadas ganas con la sábana y se paró delante de la mesa.

Se quedó de piedra al ver el contenido de la hoja...era él, él mismo, dibujado en suave carboncillo con una gran maestría y belleza, con cada detalle delineado suavemente. Recorrió con la vista su propio rostro...y llegó a su boca, curvada en una suave y tierna sonrisa. Pero sus curiosos ojos no se detuvieron allí y fueron a clavarse en la esquina inferior derecha del dibujo...ahí había algo escrito.

-" Ya tebya lyublyu, Ivan"(I love you, Ivan)"-

De repente unos brazos fuertes se cerraron en torno a los hombros del Major, el cual tan sólo se reclinó sobre aquel pecho fuerte cayéndole el cabello sobre los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Yo también...

THE END


End file.
